Bakugan Sonic Battle Brawlers
by Knuckles lover 1245
Summary: Jasmine finally reunionts with he brother and then of the battle brawlers and Shun what happens s when Shun and Shadlw turn into babies and the gang need to fight Eggman and Maskerade


**A/N: Ok here is a new story called Bakugan Sonic Battls Brawlers**

**Dan's pov**

I was in my room think about my twin sister Jasmine she's gone into a different world and it's because of Maskerade.

Shun then comes in with a sad look.

"You miss her too" I said.

"Yeah" Shun said and sat down next to me.

**Jasmine's pov**

I was in my room thinking about my past and thinking if I should let Angle out thsnmi started singing.

**SONG: I MISS YOU**

**Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye my love**

**I can't hide, can't hide, can't hide what has come**

**I have to go**

**I have to go**

**I have to go**

**And leave you alone**

**But always know**

**Always know**

**Always know that I love you so**

**I love you so**

**I love you so, oh**

**Goodbye brown eyes**

**Goodbye for now**

**Goodbye sunshine**

**Take care of yourself**

**I have to go**

**I have to go**

**I have to go**

**And leave you alone**

**But always know**

**Always know**

**Always know that I love you so**

**I love you so, oh**

**I love you so, oh**

**La lullaby**

**Distract me with your rhymes**

**La lullaby**

**La lullaby**

**Help me sleep tonight**

**La lullaby**

**(La lullaby, la lullaby)**

**I have to go (goodbye)**

**I have to go (lullaby)**

**I have to go (goodbye)**

**And leave you alone**

**But always know (goodbye)**

**Always know (brown eyes)**

**Always know (goodbye)**

**That I love you so**

**I love you so (goodbye lullaby)**

**I love you so, oh (goodbye)**

**I love you so (goodbye brown eyes)**

**I love you so (goodbye)**

**I love you so**

**I love you so**

**Goodbye brown eyes**

**Goodbye my love**

Then Tails and the others ran in looking worried.

"Guys what's wrong" I asked.

"We found this with your name on it" Shadow said while Rouge showed me the doom card.

"No it's impossible we got rid of him how is he back" I yelled to the others shock.

"Jasmine what is going on" Shadow and Nazo asked a little worried.

"G...guys as you know I'm from different world well in that world we play bakugan with this also my Bakugan talks because she also from another world me and my gang were trying to save when the guys that gave you that card his name is Maskerade sent me here" I said while picking up my cards and Bakugan to show them.

"Wow" Sonic said.

"Why didn't you tell us" Amy, Knuckles and Shadow asked.

"Because I get sad when ever I talk about it also because you guys remind me" I said.

"Remind you of what" Sliver asked still worried.

"Sonic you remind me of my twin brother Dan because you two have the same personally, Tails you remind me Marucho because you both love to build things, Amy you remind me of Julie she is always chasing Dan, Shadow you remind me of my boyfriend Shun he the quit type he strong and he has soft side he only shows to me and Dan, Sally you remind of Runo because she cares for her friends, and Cream you remind of Alice because of your kind spirit" I said as a few tears fell from my eyes.

Then I showed them the last picture I took with them.

"what are the things on theirs shoulders" Nazo asked.

"Our talking bakugans" I said.

"Ok" Nazo said.

Then I got call on Bakupod so I answered to see Marucho.

"Hey Jasmine" Marucho said.

"Hey Marucho I already know Maskerade is back and I think he's working with Eggman I finished my transportation watch so get the other in our meeting place and don't tell them k want to surprise them so also make sure their eyes are close you can tell Drago and Skyress also I'm being my new friends with me they can help with Eggman" I said.

"Ok" Marucho said.

"Ok The Battle Brawlers will be together once again" I said and hanged up.

**Shun's pov**

Marucho said he has a surprise for us so we all went to our meeting place with our eyes close.

**Jasmine's pov**

"Ok relax Jasmine your going to with everyone again" I thought.

"Ok" I said and put a piece of Shun hair in the finder and we were all transported to my meeting place.

Then I saw every but Marucho with their eyes close so I waved to him and he waves back then I told the others to be very quit and they nodded.

Then I walked over very quitly to Shun and hugged him.

"Marucho what are you doing" Shun asked.

"Nope guess again" I said.

"J...Jasmine" Shun asked and opened his eyes.

"The one and only" I said and kissed him and he kissed back.

Then the others opened their eyes and all ran and hugged me.

"Hey Drago" I said.

"Hey Jazzy" Drago said.

"Ok this is Sonic, Shadow, Sliver, Amy, Blaze, Knukles, Rouge, Tails and Sally" I said.

"Nice to meet you" everyone said.

Maskerade and Eggman then come and kidnap Shun and Shadow and turned them into 4 year olds.

"Oh my god" Rouge and I said and picked up Shun and Shadow.

"Jwasminwe" Shun asked.

"Yes Shun"

"you tell me a story" Shun asked.

**A/N: Ok so I left you with a cliff hanger but I need idea about that 5hey story should be I want to having something to do with then when they were kids**


End file.
